The Dream
by Sherubi-Chan
Summary: Mikan, fell into a coma. Ruka awaits for her return. Will Mikan Return from her vivid Dreams.


_The Silent Memory_

The summer skies slowly fell into slumber. I gathered my strength to pass the final stretch of the remaining road, but instead of passing the supermarket or the pub, I passed a dark forest.

My legs got scratched, as I stumbled across the strange forest. I tripped falling into the muddy pool of water. I looked at my surroundings as I got up. Where was I? I continued to stalk across this dark and strange forest. I started to feel lost and lonely. The forest gave an eerie atmosphere.

The nocturnal animals were woken, when they felt my presence, they hurried away at the site of me. I looked upon a wide oak tree, filled with a never ending amount of fireflies which surrounded me and bewitched me. Slowly I felt an urge to see what's behind the tree and walked it, I stumbled the roots, and fell next to a big pond which was reflective, just like a mirror.

I stared into the water, concentrated on my reflection. My brown eyes, seemed to glow red, and my hair was filled with mud, it looked like medusa's snakes. I gulped at my own reflection and rolled away. Until a pair of green eyes stared at me, "Let's eat her." The pair of eyes flickered in delight, as it spoke. Out of the shadows, a lioness woman, walked towards my limping body. "No, Sumire!" yelled a man behind me, I looked behind to see a merman, swimming elegantly towards me, "human's aren't in the diet," he growled, his blond wet hair, and clear blue eyes, made the lioness behind me back down. "If you say so, Koko," she muttered. I took the chance to run away from these monsters, hoping that I'll forget about them, but I ran into some strong, net.

"Where do you think your going?" I seductive voice, hissed into my ear. I looked behind to a see a lady like spider; it's head twisted in an unnatural way. I screamed, the lioness pulled me away from her, "Don't do that to our meal, Luna." The lioness growled. She pushed me into a horse. The horse was chestnut and gave a hearty snort at my direction, and his eyes we're hazel which gleamed in delight at my sight, but I broke contact as the lioness threw me onto the horse, and held me like a prisoner. I started to break cold sweat, as the warm summer's air, drifted around me.

After awhile, my eyes opened to see a beautiful, ruined city. A man with dove wings, and blonde hair greeted us, he looked very familiar. The horse turned into a boy? I looked at him strangely. But he didn't really mind and continued to smile at me.

The Dove man led me into one of the ruined rooms, as we enter, it was filled with screams of delight. "A HUMAN!" they squealed. "Finally!" a few stared at me with big, mouth watering mouths. I tried to run out but stopped by a giant raven wing. "Where do you think your going?" another seductive voice hissed into my ear. I gulped turning back to the savage beasts. The lioness pushed me into the crowd, and fell in to a pool of water.

After a while, the mermaids, Nodoko, Anna and Yura, giggled at their finishing touches. "There. you look perfect," Nodoko squeaked happily. I smiled at their mesmerizing faces, they gleamed back just as happy as I was.

As they led me outside, I saw a beautiful crystal pond, with trees which are filled with little diamonds, rubies and sapphires. I looked into the crystal pond, seeing a someone beautiful; I leaped back; she did the same; I stared intently at her; she copied me; her brown coloured hair was held up into a high messy bun, with a few loose ends hung down with diamonds clinging on to them; while a tiara sit's highly, on top of the bun; her dress was only a white silk dress, that touched the floor, the eyes we're brown, and the mascara brought her eyes out. I looked at the reflection still a bit shocked, I couldn't help wondering is that really me?

The girls behind me giggled, as a new presence greeted them, I twisted my head, turning towards the handsome dove, he smiled at me seductively. I looked at his masculine face and body, wondering how many times a day does he work out. I stumbled backwards, as he took a step towards me, his face distorted with worry lines, and I fell into the crystal pond. I looked up wondering where the air was, I couldn't breathe and I was falling, the bird jumped after me, I saw his handsome face which was covered in concern and slowly becoming more angry as my eye lids could not hold up any longer, I wrapped my arms around him, "I do," I muttered into his ears, he replied "May we be together till death pull us apart," he kissed me passionately as my world became black and silent.

I wake up, eye lids fluttering at the blinding light, the handsome man in my dream sat on my bed, I began to recall my dream as the man stared at me in wonder, the room smelt horribly of disinfectant and the walls are white and blue, this is what those awful hospitals are nowadays, I shivered, slowly I felt 2 big arms crawl around me and tightened securely around me, "Welcome back to reality Mikan," he kissed me gently and caressed my face, as I returned my kiss, "Glad to be back, Ruka," I muttered in between my kisses, he continued to hug me I felt like a teddy bear, I felt so secure in his big animal like arms. I looked outside the window, seeing the old London, and I knew that this is the world were I belong and I now know this couldn't be more home. As I closed my eyes again, I felt the world around me shift, I didn't want to open my eyes, as I knew this time, I could never go back to the world which is my home.

I looked at the sleeping figure, in the hospital. Her long brown hair flowing neatly around her small face; her eyelids covered her expressive eyes. I couldn't tell whether or not she's alive. The only thing I could hear in this ugly hospital is crying children and the faint beeping of Mikan's heart monitor. That beautiful brown hair angel, who is sleeping silently is Mikan. I could feel her fighting against this invisible monster, a monster called cancer. Her lean body suddenly flinched, it is barely visible, but I could feel it.

Mikan's eyes suddenly open, her eyes wide from shock and she seems very scared. For a strong woman like her, I don't think I've ever seen her scared, she looked at me, I could feel her burning holes at me, I felt like she's seeing pass me, it hurts a lot. I slowly outstretched my arms around her, pulling her into my body. She looks back at me, I could feel her body shaking, I couldn't help but be strong for her. I kissed her gently, welcoming her home. She was softer than a teddy bear and warmer than a radiator from our home.

I continued to hug her, tears falling down. I buried my head in her hair, smelling that beautiful lavender scent; I took a quick peek at my love. Her pale face and the purple bags under her eyes, distressed me. But I couldn't feel more happy as I traveled down her flawless face, and pass her button like nose. Replacing the sad look from when she was sleeping with, I see a beautiful small smile replacing the depressing look she wore. It made everything seem fine. Even if she's gone. Forever.


End file.
